The Past Puffs
by Lovey-Rose
Summary: This story takes place in Medieval times. Even though it doesn't seam like it. Everyone wears modern style clothes. There are two rival kingdoms who are at war. The Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Darkness. The youngest of both kingdoms doesn't want to fight. They end up meeting each other but they don't who each other are. Will this war keep them apart after finding love?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

A fight was broken out and there were two sides. One was good and light. The other was evil and dark. Lady Joanna watch as her men fell to the side of good. She sat in a carriage with her three sons. "Mother what are we going to do?" Her eldest son asked. The oldest was named Brick. Brick was really smart for his age and he kept good information on the enemies. He wore black pants and a blood red shirt. His red hair went to his shoulders. "Unfortunately we must retreat." Lady Joanna said to her son. "Retreat!" Butch yelled out the carriage window. Butch was Lady Joanna's middle child. Butch was always ready to fight and he almost never listens. He had raven black hair just like her. His hair covered part of his left eye. He wore the same as his brother but his shirt was forest green. Her men ran the other way to the Kingdom of Darkness. The carriage started to move. "Why do we have to fight?" A blonde boy asked. His blonde hair was spiked up to the sides. He was the youngest and his name was Boomer. He wore the same as his older brothers but his shirt was dark blue. He was always nice to whomever and he hated fighting. He had a horse named Chocolate and he was a black horse with a white mane. Boomer had put a dark blue saddle on him. "We are opposites of them. We must fight son." Lady Joanna said looking out the window. There stood the Kingdom of Light. The Lord of Light stood there watching the carriage leave. He had three daughters but Lady Joanna never seen them. The rest of the ride to the castle went in silence.

0-0-0-0

Lord Ken POV

I watched as the carriage left the Kingdom of Light's grounds. That is the second time they retreated. I sighed and walked into my castle. Before this war started, we used to be friends. No, best friends but our parents said we shouldn't trust each other. We didn't believe that and still saw each other. This war started when we were kids but it stopped for a while and it started up again no more than a month ago. When the war started we agreed it would be too dangerous to see each other. I use to have a tiny crush on her as kids but I knew it would never work out. I go to the throne room to find my three daughters on the smaller thrones next to mine. "Father, what happened?" My oldest daughter asked standing up. Her name was Blossom. She wore a pink dress that went to her feet and it had frills at the bottom. Her red hair was held together by a pink bow. She was incredibly smart and loved to read files about the enemies. "They retread and a lot of our men were hurt." I said. "Really, again?" Buttercup asked. She was the middle child. She had her black hair down to her shoulders. Buttercup wore a black skirt that went to hair knees and a pale green tank top. She also had a bracelet made out of buttercup flowers. She a great fighter and she was also a spy. I gave a nod. "Dang it!" Buttercup raged. "Calm down Buttercup." A girl said. Her name was Bubbles and she was the youngest. She wore a baby blue dress that stopped above her knees and she has a black sash around her waist. Her hair was in pigtails. Bubbles was kind to everyone and were a prodigy at the arts like her older sisters. She also was good at horseback riding. Her horse's name was Joy. Joy is a white horse with a black mane and Bubbles but a light blue saddle on her. "When will this war stop?" Bubbles muttered. "Let's all relax. Blossom we just got some new files on the enemies. Buttercup, there is new test dummies in the training room. And Bubbles why don't you take Joy for a ride?" I smiled to my daughters. Blossom smiled and shrieked. She ran to the castle's file room. "Awesome!" Buttercup screamed and ran to the training room. Bubbles smiled to me and said, "Thank you father. I will be back before sun down." She gave me a hug and ran to get ready for the ride. I couldn't help to smile to see my daughters happy. I sat on my throne to think. I rested my elbow the arm rest and put my hand to my head. My head adviser came in with scroll. "Sir?" He asked. "Yes continue." I said. "I man from the Kingdom of Darkness came with this scroll." The adviser informed. I sat up straight and toke interested in this. "It is from Lady Joanna and it says next week she would like to have meeting to discuss the war. She says she is bringing her sons and says you should bring your daughters since this will be a royal meeting." The adviser said closing the scroll. I thought for a moment and said, "Tell Lady Joanna I will attended this meeting at the south castle's meeting ground and I will bring my daughters." The adviser nodded his head and left. The west castle is a castle in the south where Joanna and I use to go to meet up. The Kingdom of Light was located in the west and the Kingdom of Darkness was located in the East. I got up to inform my daughters about this meeting.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the first chapter of "The Past Puffs." This story is from the poll I had on my profile but it turned into a three way tie. The other two were "A random anime" and "A Powerpuff Girls Z story with Violet." So I will make one with and without Violet and I don't know what to do from a random anime. The story with Violet I am writing with Ddd665. So Lady Joanna is meant to be MoJo. The raven black hair she has it meant to be the black fur MoJo has. I made MoJo a girl since the boys call him "Mama." So Lord Ken is meant to be Professor Utonium. I couldn't make up a first name for him so I named him after his son in the anime. So this story will mostly be about BubblesxBoomer but will evolve BlossomxBrick and ButtercupxButch. Plus I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z but I own the story plot. So basically it. Leave a review say what you think! Freedom of speech people!


	2. Chapter 2 (OC contest)

Bubbles POV

I was riding Joy to a forest clearing I found when I was little. I changed into my riders outfit. White pants and a light blue riding jacket. I also had my blue riding helmet with white circles on it and my black riding boots. I had on a light blue back pack with a sketch book and a pencil. I came by the forest clearing after a few minutes. "Good job girl." I said petting Joy's head. I tied her black rein to a tree branch. "I will be back in a few minutes." I said to her. She neighed in response. I walked more into the clearing. There was a beautiful lake with lily pads with dark blue flowers on them. The moon's reflection shined brightly. I smiled and sat down in the grass. I toke my sketch book and started drawing.

0-0-0-0

Blossom POV

I was in my studies with my sister. Well not my studies _our _studies. I shared the studies with Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles just came in and grabbed her helmet from her desk. My desk was cluttered with papers and files. I also have a picture of me and my sisters. I look over to Buttercup's desk. She was here with me and she was kicking a punching bag in the corner of the room. Her side of the room was filled with posters. Her desk is just clutter with wrappers and papers. At least I know what papers I am looking at. I see a pair of dance shoes. Buttercup is a spy because of her grace when sneaking that is why she has dance class. I have music sheets on my desk. Bubbles always said I sing like an angel. Yeah right. I look over to her desk. Her desk is the neatest out of three of us. She had a little cup filled with different color pens. I see a painting she is working on. It is in the center of her desk with a paint brush near it. It was a picture of a waterfall with a moon over it. There were some white areas meaning she is probably going to finish it when she gets back. Just then, our studies door open. I see our dad. "Hello father." I said closing a file. "Hello girls." He said. "Where is Bubbles?" "You just missed her." Buttercup said stopping kicking the punching bag. He sighed, "Okay then. So girls, next week we have a meeting with Lady Joanna." "What!?" Buttercup screamed. "Buttercup! Okay father, I will tell Bubbles when she gets back." I said. Our dad nodded, "Thank you. Good night girls." He turned and left. "How can you be so calm about the meeting!?" Buttercup screamed in my face. "We have to Buttercup. We are princesses after all. And don't raise you voice at father!"I yelled to her. "Why are you so classy? Be yourself Blossom!" Buttercup yelled and left. I growled under my breathe. I am classy because I am princess. I am being myself. Right?

0-0-0-0

Boomer POV

I was riding Chocolate to a forest clearing I knew of. I always head there when I feel like this. I feel upset about this dumb war! I finally convinced my mom that we shouldtry to stop the war. She sent a scroll to Lord Ken for a meeting. When I left, we didn't get a word from him. My mom also thought during this meeting we could meet Lord Ken's daughters. Every time on the battle field we never we never see them. But my brothers and I are always reading to fight. I actually had my sword attached to my belt. I changed into jeans a white t-shirt. I had a dark blue jacket over my shirt. I came close the clearing and saw a white horse. Who else knew about this clearing? "Stay here Chocolate." I whispered to Chocolate. He neighed. I walked deeper into the clearing and I see a guy wearing a rider's outfit. That white horse must be his. He has his blonde hair into a ponytail. I seen weirder. I mean come on; my brother has hair down to his shoulders. I pull my sword and went behind the guy. "Who are you and how do you know about this clearing." I asked. The guys squeaked and dropped a sketch book into the lake. "Oh man." A feminine voice said. I face palmed. This is a girl. "I am sorry for scaring you." I said and put away my sword. She just turned around to see me. She was beautiful. "It's fine!" She smiled. "Here, let me help you." I said and offered her my hand. She hesitated for a moment but toke it. "Thank you. I am Bubbles." She said. "I'm Boomer." I smiled at her. She looked to the lake and her sketch book floating. "I really am sorry." I said. She sighed, "It is fine." I just got an idea. "How about this, meet me here tomorrow and I will have a new sketch book for you." I smiled. "You don't have to." She said. "No, it was my fault you lost your sketch book so I will bring you a new one." I said. "I don't kn- hey where are you going?" She asked. I waved to her, "Meet me here tomorrow!" I got on Chocolate rode away before she could say something about it. I look over my shoulder smiling. Sweet. The war might end and I might have found myself a new girlfriend.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! So… this is nothing like medieval times. I mean I added dance shoes and a sketch book. Did they have it in medieval times? I would look it up but I always suck at internet searching. I am surprised I made Lady Joanna be in a carriage with her sons. Also, I finally found out that the cover picture doesn't fit so you can't see it. I do not care I like the picture so I won't change it.

Here is the full picture link: .

It is a really cute picture if you ask me. So, there will probably be more modern stuff even though this is supposed to be medieval time. So, you are probably saying, "Are you done yet?" If not I am wrong but whatever, this is important. I will have an OC contest! Your OC can be in "The Past Puff." So, to win you need to answer two questions right. First question, besides the blues, who will be the next couple appearance? Red or greens? Hint in chapter. Next and last question and this is a two part question, what are Boomer's and Bubbles' main attack. So, _technically,_ it is three questions, but I do not care. If you can answer those two questions you will get the OC spot. But first, you have to a survey for your OC. Here is what you need:

Information needed: Name, gender, hair color, eye color, personality, and your status in the social pyramid. (Basically meaning where you stand like in school you could be a jock or a nerd.) You choices for your status are a prince/princess, a slave, an assassin, a knight/warrior, or a rebel against all kingdoms.

Additional information. This is not needed. Only if you want to add this: Powers, weapons, and family.

That is what you need to apply to have your OC in this story. Answer the two questions and answer the survey about you OC. So, _now_ it is over. So, leave a review and say what you think! But in this case also with the OC thing. Freedom of speech people!


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV

"Where is Boomer? I am bored!" Butch complained. He was on his bed facing the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and closed the file I was reading. "You know, you can do something without Boomer." He looked to me. "That would be no fun. I need someone to make fun of." He smirked. "Cute." I said and went back to reading the file. "What you reading?" Butch asked. He got up and came to my desk. My desk was between his bed and mine. It was facing the window too. We shared a room. Mother said we have to share our own room when we actually behave. This is all Butch's fault! If he hadn't of tackled me down the stairs when we were 7, we wouldn't have be here! Boomer's bed is in the corner near the door which had a "B" on it in red, green, and blue. That was Boomer's work. There were two other doors. One was a private bathroom and the second lead to our closet. The closet had our dressers so it wasn't so cramped in here. Boomer had an easel at the end of his bed and Butch had a punching bag between the closet and bathroom door. He had a shelf full of weapons above his bed. I am going to laugh if that falls on him when he is sleeping. We all agreed we would have one thing. It may have been a castle but with us, it was cramped all the time. "A file about Lord Ken." I answered. "Why?" He asked. "To see if I can find any information about his daughters." I answered again. He asked, "Why?" "Is this 20 questions?" I asked him. He smirked. "For real though." "Because mother said we might have to fight them if things go wrong. I am trying to find their weakness." I said. The door flung open. We turn to see Boomer. I waved, "Hey Boom. How was your ride?" "Good." He said with a smile. He tried to hide it but Butch saw it. "What you smiling about?" "What?" He asked. "I always smile." I shook my head. "No. That is a Butch smirk." Butch laughed, "You know it! If it is a prank against Brick, just tell me. I am in!" I elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch!" He yelped. "Stop!" Boomer shouted. "If mama knows if we have been fighting, we will have to share a room longer!" Boomer liked sharing a room. He was dropped on his head. Literally, Butch dropped him. But Boom was looking out for Butch and I. "Sorry Butch." I said with fake kindness. "So for real, why you smirking?" Butch asked. "Fine. I meet a girl." Boomer admitted. "Really?" Butch almost laughed. "Shut up." Boomer said throwing a can of purple paint at Butch. "You're dead Boomer!" Butch raged. Boomer laughed and ran out of the room with Butch on his tail. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Brotherly love. I turn backed to the files. How could we not have information on Lord Ken's daughters? We sent tones of spies to get the information. They always came back nothing but they seemed scared to say anything. "CRAP!" I heard a shot. I sighed and got up to see the noise. I look down stairs to see Butch and Boomer by a broken vase. Of course. "Butch did it!" Boomer yelled and came upstairs. I laughed and Butch tried to run after Boomer but a hand pulled him by the collar to stop him. "Another vase Butch Beatrice JoJo?" Mother's voice said. Mother always gave us weird middle names when we got in trouble. Boomer and I laughed. "Beatrice?" I laughed. Butch sent us a glare. "Come on Mister JoJo." Mother said with venom and dragged Butch away. I went back to work and Boomer went to change. Interesting day.

0-0-0-0

Buttercup POV

I was sneaking around the castle wearing black pants and short sleeve black top. I always did this. I heard a scraping noise down the south corridor. Found you! I ran towards the noise and found a dude with white hair and wearing an outfit similar to mine. He had a black headband to keep his bangs out of his face. Another spy from the Kingdom of Darkness. He had his back towards me. I threw a knife coated in sleeping powered at his back. Only a little blood spilled out. I called out into the darkness for help. A few guards came by along with my dad. "Nice work Buttercup." My dad said. The guards carried the body away to the speaking room. That is where dad gets a dude to talk about why he is here. "Thanks. I am going to bed." I said and walked away to my room. I open my door to find Blossom playing her violin. She was great with singing and instruments. She only not great when she doing it at night. "Can you shut up?" I asked. She glared. "Well sorry. It is only 7 o'clock." I look at the clock on the wall above Blossom's desk. It was like a hallway where we did everything. This hallway leads us to our rooms. The area was divided into three sections where our doors were. Blossom's cherry wood desk was in the corner facing the wall. She had a few song sheets on her desk and her flute case next to her desk. Blossom had an idea to save space by building her piano into the wall. It was a smart idea. I look to my corner. I had a bench press against the wall and a punching bag near it. I had a punching bag in like every room. I had a ballet bar near my door and a little table with tap and ballet shoes. There was a chair near it. Bubbles had a built in easel in the wall to save space like Blossom. Her corner was filled with a large baby blue pillow. It had dark blue smaller pillows and stuff animals. I saw a purple octopus with a hat. Weird. She had a sketch book on her table or usually does. She must have brought it with her. Plus, we all had built in shelves for books. The hallway door opened. "Hi!" Bubbles cheered. "Oh hey. How was your ride with Joy?" Blossom asked. She put away her violin on a shelf. Thank god. "Good!" Bubbles smiled. "Where's your sketchbook?" I asked. I didn't see it. "Oh, I kind of got scared and dropped into a lake." Bubbles sweated dropped. We just laughed. Bubbles was so kind but got scared easily. "We can get you one tomorrow." Blossom said. Bubbles smiled and went to her room. "I won't play my violin and I am going to bed." Blossom said and went to her room. Yes! Peace and quiet. I went to my room. I walked into my room to see familiar surroundings. A queen sized bed with a green blanket with white pillow cases. There were green stars on the pillow cases. _Another _punching bag hanging in the corner. Right near my bathroom door is a chin up bar. I didn't have a closet because I don't have many clothes. I just like it that way. My dresser was near my little area where I practice dance. I may have my ballet bar outside but it was a bit crowed. We only got our rooms because we share that hallway and the studies. I saw a soccer ball near the corner of my room. Time for bed. I got into bed and slept for the night. Probably most of the day tomorrow.

0-0-0-0

Bubbles POV

I yawned in my queen sized bed. It was a dark blue blanket. I had a light blue pillow cases with bubbles! I got up and stretched. I look to see dozen of painting on the wall. I have a round desk that fits perfectly against the wall. I have different sketches cluttered over my desk. I have a little painting kit in the top draw. I do have an easel in here but I barely use it. I like painting outside in the hallway with my sisters. It was next to my closet door. Above my bed is a shelf full of porcelain statues of cats and horses. I get up and go to my walk-in closet. I skim though my outfits to find the perfect one. It was a dark blue dress with see though sleeves. I grabbed black flats and white leggings. I change quick and went to my mirror above my dresser. I grabbed a light blue head band out of my top draw. It had a round diamond on it. I let my hair down today. I run downstairs to the dining room to see dad, Buttercup, and Blossom. Blossom wore a pink dress. If you asked me. It was like a ball gown. She had her hair in a bow as usual. Buttercup wore black shorts and a green tank top. She had her hair spiked up. "Morning!" I cheered. They waved and went back eating. I ate quickly and excused myself from the table to ride Joy. My dad nodded and I left. I went to the stables to find Joy eating. "Morning Joy!" I cheered to her. She neighed. I went to get her saddle while she was eating. I got back and she was already to go. I placed her saddle on her back and got on her. "Ready to go?" I asked. She neighed once again. I whipped the reins gently and she started galloping towards the clearing. There was a cool breeze as she galloped. It is such a beautiful day! After a few minutes, I came near the forest clearing. "You can go explore Joy. Just don't go too far please." I said to her as I got off. She neighed and galloped somewhere. I smiled and walked into deeper into the clearing. I saw Boomer leaning on a tree with a dark blue backpack against the tree. He had his eyes closed. "Hi Boomer!" I cheered. He was surprised because he lost his balance and almost fell to the ground. "Oh sorry!" I said. "It's fine! I usually get scared when I am thinking." He sweat dropped. "I do to. So no need to worry!" I smiled. He smiled back. His smile is so cute! "Oh here." He opened his back pack and pulled out a new sketch book. Boomer handed it me. "Thank you but you didn't have to." I said. Boomer shrugged. "It was the least I could do." "Uh, well I should get going." I said. "I have to help my sisters." He smiled, "No worries. I have to help my brother too." I turned to leave and waved to him good bye. As I was finding Joy, I heard some rustling. I got in a fighting stance I learned from Buttercup."Who is there?" I asked. I scanned the area quick and saw nothing. Thank goodness. I just started learning karate from Buttercup. She only taught me that fighting stance since I had to go to my art lesson. Buttercup said it was a waste of time since I was already perfect at painting but I like learning new art skills. I step out of the clearing more to see Joy walking around. I walked over to her and got on her. "Ready to go?" I asked. She neighed and started galloping. I wonder what that noise was though.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! So chapter 3! So I thought it over and I think there might be two or three OCs total. Two for being a team and three for a group like the puffs. Not sure yet. So, the dude with white hair isn't an OC. He is just a character I made up for the plot. I didn't even give him a name. The girls get their own rooms because they share that hallway thing and the studies. Mostly because they are good. The Ruffs share because of Butch tackling Brick down the stairs. Maybe just the fact they are evil. I don't know, just a hunch. I know Buttercup would hate dancing but I don't care. I gave it to her for grace. The purple octopus is Octi. So yeah, I think that's it. Leave a review and say what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom POV

"Blossom you better wake up!" An angry voice yelled on the other side of the pale pink door. "Five more minutes." I mumbled and covered my head with my pillow. "That was ten minutes ago!" Buttercup yelled. "Go away!" I yelled. The door opened and Buttercup stood their wearing blue jeans and green sweat shirt. She also had on a green hat. Quick note, change my locks. "Now Blossom!" She said with venom. I threw my pillow at her. I covered my head with my pink blanket with a heart in the center. "Blossom!" Buttercup threatened. I growled, "It is your fault anyways! You kept me up all night!" "If you don't get up this second, I will break your violin." She said. "Fine!" I growled and got up. She smirked and left. I looked around my room for my violin. I swear if she really breaks it, I will rip down all her punching bags. I look to my desk and my violin was on it. Thank god. I had like twenty music sheets and about ten files. There was a file cabinet next to it. I will put the files in that later. My desk was facing the window. I look out the window to see a garden. I went into my closet to pick out an outfit. It was a decent size. It was full of dresses. I didn't like any dresses in here so I went to my dresser. It was near my make-up vanity. I picked out jean shorts and a pink tank top. I didn't feel very hungry so I will skip it. I ran out of the castle with a few music sheets. After a few minutes, I came to an area with a hill and flowers everywhere. There was a cherry blossom tree on top of the hill. I always game here to relax. I sat on top of the hill and leaned against the tree just to think. I glanced at my music sheet and remembered the pitch and lyrics. I closed my eyes and started singing my favorite song.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_So stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So you stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_One day what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I always loved that song! "You have a beautiful voice." A voice said. I jumped and turned around to see a boy with red hair. "Uh, hi." I mumbled. He is kind of cute, but he is a jerk for sneaking up on me. "Can I sit next to you?" He asked. I nodded and moved over. He sat down. "So what is your name?" He asked. "Blossom." I said blankly. "I'm Brick." He smiled. I smiled back. Even if he was a jerk, he was a cute one. "You are really good at singing." Brick said. "T-thanks." I stuttered. I hate it when random strangers hear my singing. I asked him, "So how long did you hear me singing?" Brick thought for a moment before answering, "I heard you sing the whole song. "Oh." I mumbled. It started to sprinkle. "I should go before it gets worse." I mumbled and got up. "Okay see you around." He waved and left as well. God, he came out of nowhere! I started running since the rain was coming down and fast. I thought I heard something but I ignored it and kept running. I glance over my shoulder to see a hint of magenta. Why magenta? I shrugged at the thought and kept running.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! I am so sorry for being gone for like three weeks! I was sick and making up work in school! I am really so sorry! So, this is a Blossom chapter. I deiced that there would be two OC's and I picked what two. Frankly, I love them both. They are awesome. I am not saying who the OC's are or who their owners are. I will when I actually mention the OC's name. I will have like a whole essay on why I picked them when I say their names. There is a hint in the chapter. The magenta is a hint. By the way, the song Blossom sang was "Stand Through The Rain" by Superchick. I was between that and "Everytime" by Britney Spears. I asked Ddd665 and she thought "Stand Through The Rain" was perfect for the theme. I do to and I like it. I don't own either song or Powerpuff Girls Z. Sorry for two things. First, is if I got any of the lyrics wrong. It toke me like an hour to copy it from the video I watch. I really didn't notice anything wrong so I posted what I copied and heard. Finally, is for not posting something in like two weeks. So, that is basically it. Sorry again for ever thing. Leave a review and say what you think! Freedom of speech!


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup POV

I was so bored! I was in a forest just walking while kicking around my soccer ball. I wore jeans and a green jacket, it was a little chilly. Plus I had my lime green back pack. I had my hair in a ponytail and black converses. I would have brought my skateboard but it just rained and Blossom hid it on me. She said if I wake her up one more time this week she will break it. I am the one to threaten things! I saw a giant oak tree with markings on it in white. My dad said he seen this oak tree when he was little. He called it the Tree of Light. He said it is over 100 years old and every royal of the Kingdom of Light made a marking on it. I made a star marking with a buttercup flower in the center. This is where I come when I just want to chill. There was also a rock with black markings. It was the Kingdom of Darkness thing. My dad would put it "The Kingdom Markings." The Kingdom of light found it and brought it to the Tree of Light. No one ever found it. I kicked my soccer ball in to a bush by mistake. Dang it! I started going after it when it was kicked back to me. I reached into my pack back pocket and gripped an end of a knife. It was coated in sleeping powder too. "Who's there?" I asked. I heard a rustling in a bush where my ball came from. I threw the knife but heard a clang. Dang it! The person must have reflected it with a sword or shield. A boy with black hair came out of the bush. He was wearing black shorts and a green shirt with a black skull in the center. He had a sword trying to stab me. I was shocked at first but recovered quickly and dodged out of the way. I extend my leg and to trip him. It worked. He face planted into the dirt and his sword went flying. I grabbed it and put it near his face. He picked up his head to see the blade. That idiot smirked! What kind of idiot smirks if he is about to be killed! "Smart." He commented. I just sent him a glare. "I was going easy on you girly." He smirked. He sat up and he was still face to face with the blade. I could see he had green eyes. "Yeah right loser. And this sword is plastic." I growled. I threw the sword to the ground in front of him. This idiot isn't worth my time. He stood up and placed his sword in his belt. I started walking away while kicking my soccer ball. "We got off on the wrong foot." He said catching up. "You're lucky I didn't cut off your foot." I mumbled. He heard this comment and smirked. "And you're lucky I went easy on you girly." "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I raged. "Then tell me your name." He smirked. This idiot isn't going to leave me alone. I groaned, "My name is Buttercup. Now leave me alone." I started picking up the pace. He had no trouble keeping up. "I am Butch. That wouldn't be fun." "What wouldn't be fun?" I asked. What was this idiot up to? "It wouldn't be fun to leave a poor, innocence, girl alone. You could be robbed." Butch said with fake concern. This loser must have had no other plans. I slowed down just to trip him. While Butch was falling, I grabbed his sword out of his belt. Butch fell face first and turned around to see the blade near his face _again_. "This seems familiar." I smirked. I threw down his sword _again_. I started running with my soccer ball just to get away from this idiot. While I was running, my ball was taken away from me! I got a glimpse of Butch sliding to get the ball away from me. He stood up with _my _soccer ball. "How about this," He started. "We play a game. 1 on 1. If I win, we have a normal conversation on a date." He started bouncing my ball on his head. "Deal, if I win you never come back here and leave me alone." I said throwing a stick at his head. The soccer ball fell to the ground. "Deal." He said and we shook hands.

0-0-0-0

Butch POV (About an hour later)

I was not expecting to see a cute girl here. I just came to see my Kingdom Marking rock thing. I was supposed to make a marking in it but this was more fun. My mom found it after it been moved from its place near my kingdom. I wonder how this girl got me off guard. She may be cute but it isn't distracting me. I am always ready for battle and this girl named Buttercup easily tripped me and toke my sword! Right now I was playing her on a 1 on 1 in soccer match. The score was 4-4. Next goal won. She had a pretty good head start. She got three before I even got one. I changed that quickly. She was right next to me trying to get the soccer ball. Too late though. I kicked the ball right between two trees and into a bush. That was our goal. "YES!" I cheered. "NO!" She complained. I smirked to her. "You have to go on a date with me." She glared, "First, get my ball before I kill you with Kingdom Markings rock. Finally, when and where?" I grabbed her soccer ball. It was pretty cool if you asked me. Instead of white and black, it was green and black. The black part had white stars on them. Something made me uneasy though. It was the way she said it. I just ignored it and passed her the ball. "We meet here tomorrow at noon." I said. "Fine." She mumbled and started leaving. "See you tomorrow girly." I smirked. Bad move on my part though. Buttercup kicked a rock at my head. "Ouch!" I yelped. "Did I do that?" She gasped. "Yes." I mumbled. "Well, I am a poor, innocence girl." She smirked. She is totally my type. I started walking away. What made me uneasy about how Buttercup said she would kill me?

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Surprise! I stayed up late to finish this chapter. A gift to say sorry for being gone for like two weeks. So, this is a Buttercup chapter. If you didn't notice, Buttercup said she would kill Butch will the rock which only royals know about. Butch is just got brain damage when Buttercup tripped him… _twice_. That's it! Leave a review and say what you think!


	6. Chapter 6 (OC's Winners Revealed!)

Bubbles POV

I was drawing a picture of a sunset over a green hill with roses and daisies. Blossom was running all over brushing her hair. She wore one of her fancy dresses. It was pink with a red belt and sleeves. She had white gloves on too. I couldn't see her shoes because it was so long. Every other second would check files on her desk. "Why are you rushing around Blossom?" I asked. She didn't answer but she ran into her room. Buttercup came in the room with a green tooth brush in her mouth and a glass of water in her other hand. She wore a black skirt and a sleeveless dark green turtleneck. She had black flats on too. Her hair was actually combed. There's a surprised. "Why is Blossom running around and why are you wearing something fancy?" I asked setting down my sketch book. She spit into her glass before answering. "We have a meeting today. Thank god because I lost a bet yesterday and I had to go on this date with a random dude. I wasn't planning on going anyways. At least I have a reason why." "Wait," I started. "We have a meeting!?" "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about it." Buttercup laughed. I growled and ran into my room. I skimmed through my closet. What to wear? Wait, did she say she lost a bet? She never loses a bet through. Whatever, now what am I going to wear? I guess it had to be fancy compared to my sister's outfits. I picked out a short shelve light blue blouse. The sleeves were see through. I picked out a darker blue skirt with floral pattern in white. I picked out white flats. I brushed my hair quickly. I picked out a necklace with a golden chain and a circle diamond. This must have been a royal meeting. So we must address dad as father and wear our tiaras. I wish we didn't have this meeting. I was hoping to see Boomer today. I walk out into the hall to see my sisters wearing their outfits with some jewelry. Blossom wore diamond stud earrings with her hair lose but pulled back. Buttercup had a golden bracelet with a signal green star. "This meeting must be important." Blossom said. I gave a simple nod. "Ugh! I hate these meetings! We have to wear our dumb tiaras!" Buttercup growled. "Buttercup, please try not to act this way during the meeting." I begged. She sighed and gave a nod. We step outside to the hall to see father with a golden box and wearing his crown and a tuxedo. "I know you hate your tiaras but it is only for this meeting." Father said. We all gave a nod and father opened the box to reveal three tiaras, a pale pink one with other jewels in red, pink, white, and a bright pink heart shaped diamond in the center, a lime green one with a signal green diamond shaped like a star, and finally, a light blue one with three jewels, two small sapphires and a round diamond in the center. Father handed us our tiaras. The pink one belonged to Blossom. She just loved all the jewels on it. Buttercup got the green one. She only wanted one jewel on her tiara. That was the only way she would wear it. I got the blue one. I liked it. It was cute and simple. "Sir, the carriage is waiting." A man said running down corridor. Father nodded and we left in silence. We went outside to see a white carriage with black wheels. We went inside and left for the meeting.

0-0-0-0

Boomer POV

"Ugh! This meeting is dumb! I had a date and I have to wear this dumb tuxedo!" Butch growled tugging at his collar. Mother slapped his hand away. "Butch, this meeting is important. First, stop tugging at your collar; you will ruin your tie. Second, it will only be about an hour. Finally, who said you can go on a date young man?" Butch rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I told Brick about it and he said he would tell you mother." "You did not tell me that!" Brick yelled. "Silence!" Mother yelled. "This meeting will choose the faith of our Kingdom boys. Be on your best behavior." Brick and Butch nodded. I was just looking out the window thinking about Bubbles. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Just then, the carriage came to a sudden stop. My brothers and I tumbled on the floor and on top of each other. Our crowns also fell to the floor. "Get off of me Butch!" Brick yelled. "Boomer is on top of me!" Butch snapped back. "Alex! What happened?" Mother yelled to the carriage driver. "A girl just ran in front of the road!" He yelled. "What did she look like?" Mother asked. Finally, my brothers and I got back into our seats with our crowns. "I didn't see her face! All I saw was golden blonde hair!" Alex yelled. "Just keep going!" Mother ordered. We got to this kingdom pretty quickly. It was the South Kingdom. Must have been deserted. We all stepped out to see another carriage. Lord Ken must be here already. I can't wait to see his daughters. We went inside the castle and heard a crash. "GET BACK HERE BLOSSOM!" A voiced yelled out. "CALM DOWN BUTTERCUP!" Another voice yelled. That voice sounded familiar. "HELP ME!" A voice begged. Another voice rang out. "CALM DOWN GIRLS! THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" All of ran to see three girls running around a table chasing each other and a man trying to stop this chase. "LEAVE ME ALONE BUTTERCUP!" The girl with red hair said. The girl named Buttercup had black hair and she growled. "NO! YOU BROKE MY SKATE BOARD!" Then, I noticed the girl with blonde hair. Bubbles? What was she doing here?! Wait, did that mean Bubbles is the Princess of Light? (Or at least the third one.) Lord Ken saw us and face palmed. Bubbles finally grabbed Buttercup before she could grab the red head girl's hair. "Buttercup, calm down! Blossom didn't mean to break your skateboard! Blossom say sorry! Quickly please!" Blossom stopped to catch her breath from the game of chase. "Thank you Bubbles and Buttercup I am sorry! I will stop playing my violin when you want me to for a month! Just don't hur-" She trailed off when she saw us. She tried hiding her face. I look to Brick and it looked like he surprised as I did when I saw Bubbles. "Fine! Only if you buy me a new skate board with the _exact _pattern!" Buttercup growled. Buttercup glanced at us. "DANG IT!" She yelled at the sight of Butch. "Buttercup!" Lord Ken yelled. "Uh father, I think it would be best if we left so you and Lady Joanna can talk alone." The girl named Blossom suggested. "I guess that is best. Joanna?" Lord Ken agreed. "I think that is the best way we can handle this." Mother said. We nodded and left. I left with Bubbles, Brick left with Blossom, and Butch left with Buttercup. As Bubbles and I walked down a corridor, she wouldn't look to me. "Hey Bubbles. I didn't expect to see you here." I said breaking the silence. I can't believe the girl I like is suppose to be my enemy. "Yeah, I didn't think you would be here either." She said. Great, small talk. Just what I need. She gasped and ran ahead. "Bubbles?" I asked and ran after her. She stopped in front of four paintings. Two in front of her and two behind her. I stopped right next to her. The first one was a painting of a family. A mother with black hair and green eyes. A father with blue eyes with brown hair. There were two siblings. A son with his mother's eyes and his father's hair. He was smiling with his hand on his little sister's shoulder. The little girl had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. This painting looked familiar to me. I saw this some place before. Bubbles dusted the sign next to the painting. It was about the size of the painting. She read it aloud,

"_The first generation of the JoJo family. The rulers of the Kingdom of Darkness. Jolene and John JoJo were proud parents of John and Joanna JoJo. During the war, the parents died and left the children with the castle's servants. In the middle of the night, just as the war was to an end, an assassin broke into the castle and killed the eldest child, John. It left Joanna to rule at an early age. Let the JoJo family live on." _

Bubbles finished reading with tears in her eyes. I brushed my hand against the painting. "This is my mom's family." "That is so sad." Bubbles noted. We moved to the next one and saw a couple with a son. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. The man had white hair and blue eyes. The little boy had black hair and blue eyes. "That's my father." Bubbles whispered.  
I read the sign this time.

_"The first generation of the Utonium family. The rulers of the Kingdom of Light. Sydney and Ryan had a son named Ken. Ken was supposed to have a little sister but she died because of the war. The daughter name was supposed to be name Hope because of being born into this terrible world of war. It was said that Hope had her father's white hair. The eye color was unknown. Ken was left to rule at the age of twelve because his parents had to leave to save him. It is unknown if they are still alive. The Utonium name will live on throughout history.'"_

This was upsetting. "I was supposed to have an aunt." Bubbles whispered. There was a sign in the middle of the paintings, there was a sign. It read,

"_The war between Dark and Light caused both Kingdoms to suffer and torture. The war needs to end before anyone else gets hurt from this. Either if it is makes the royals suffer or not. War causes suffering for all people of this world. This war was started because of their differences. Yet, they have more in common then differences. May this war stop before more suffer."_

"That is true." Bubbles said. I nodded and turned to see the other paintings. The first one was a family of five. A mother was sitting down on a stool holding a light baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The mother had blonde hair and pink eyes. The baby was smiling with her eyes opened. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A man with black hair and blue eyes held two babies. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other was wrapped in a light green blanket. The girl in the pink blanket had red hair and pink eyes. The one in the green blanket had black hair and I couldn't tell what her eye color was. The baby girl was sleeping. There was _another _sign. How many signs are there? It read,

"_The second generation of the Utonium family. Rulers of the Kingdom of Light. After taking control of his Kingdom at a young age, Lord Ken found love. He married a girl named Lady Ruby, a woman from another region. They had three children, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. They all grew up prodigies at the arts. Lady Ruby passed on because of an unknown illness. Ken now raises his three daughters alone.'"_

Bubbles managed to laugh, "Of course Buttercup would be asleep when this was painted." I smiled, "You were cute as a baby." She blushed. "Thank you." We looked over to the other painting. It was a couple with three children. This must be my family painting because the woman looked like my mother. She looked upset. There was man next to her. He had blonde hair with red eyes. Brick had his eyes. The man looked angry and his arms were folded. My mother was holding two of us, Brick and I. He was wrapped in a red blanket and I was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. There was a baby carriage holding Butch. He had his green blanket covering his face. You can only see he hair spiked up a little. All the signs we upsetting and there was one next to my family painting. I will regret reading the sign.

"_The second generation of the JoJo family. Rulers of the Kingdom of Darkness. Joanna was left to rule at an early age because the death of her family. She married a man named Phillip. She hated Phillip but Joanna was forced to marry him. Phillip was ordered to come to this region because his mother wanted him marry Joanna and rule the Kingdom of Darkness. His mother had did not intended on helping her. She just wanted to rule more regions. After Joanna gave birth to Brick, Butch, and Boomer, Phillip wanted nothing to do with Joanna. He left her to take care of the triplets alone. Phillip was never found. May the boys grow up without their father happy."_

"Whoa." I said breathless. Mother always said father had to go back to his own region. She never said he left her. "I'm sorry Boomer." Bubbles said looking down. There was a sign in the middle of the two paintings but it was damaged. Lost into history. "This castle must be a Kingdom where Light and Dark are equal." Bubbles said. "Yeah," I agreed. "This must be a historical place for both Kingdoms. Even with the war going on." "Why can't this war end?" We said together. We turning to each other and laughed. I stopped and looked into her blue eyes. She stopped and looked into mine. Our faces got closes to each other. Our lips touched and we kissed.

0-0-0-0

Butch POV

"I can't believe out of all the places in this world, you have to be here." Buttercup said with venom. I couldn't believe it either. She was a royal the whole time. Wait, she knew about The Darkness Markings Rock. I should have known that! "I thought I would have missed out date girly. This is perfect." I grinned. She slapped me and I fell to the ground. My crown rolled away in front her. I yelped, "Ouch! What was that for?" She looked confused. "What? I didn't do anything. I am just an innocent girl who is stuck with an idiot." I got up to get my crown but Buttercup kicked my golden crown with green felt behind me. "Really?" I asked. She shrugged and kept walking. Buttercup would always walk faster when I would get closer. I deiced just to hang back. We would keep at a good pace with me behind her. "What the heck?" She asked. "I didn't do anything!" I said right away. Even in a skirt, she can run like it was on fire! She walked in front of huge painting. It was dived into three sections. The top one had a background of pure fire. Like the two were in the underworld! There was a girl with fire red hair and pink eyes. That girl looked like the one named Blossom. She wore a long sleeve white dress that went to her ankles with a pink belt. The girl was bare foot. Well, everyone was bare footed. Her hair was long and flowing with a pink bow to keep to it together. There was also a boy with her. He looked like Brick with his red hair and red eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a blood red tie. The two were facing each other. In the right there was a water background. Like they were underwater! There were two people. The boy looked like Boomer with the blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy wore the same thing as the one in red. The only difference was his tie was dark blue. The girl looked like that Bubbles chick with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the same thing as the other girl but her belt was light blue. Her hair was in pig tails tied together by blue ribbons. The two were staring at each other. The final section was covered in green. Sort of like a forest. The two people in that section looked like Buttercup and I. We wore the same thing as the others but the boy's tie was forest green and the girl's belt was lime green. This is like all of us in the future. "This," I started. "You ran all this way for a dumb painting?" She wacked me upside the head. "No genius. It isn't the resemblance we have to these people. Look at the painting closely." I squinted at the painting. It was crooked! I could see a hint of metal where it was uneven. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "How did you see that from like 5 feet away? I can barely see it up this close!" She smirked. "I have my ways. Now help me move the painting." We moved the painting to reveal a metal door. "Ladies first." I smirked. "Oh ok, then go in. I mean you are a lady." Buttercup laughed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. It was a hall surrounded in metal. It felt, eerie. "Wow." Buttercup breathed. "This is cool. Should I go first or are you going to be a wimp?" "I will hold open the door. You can go explore." I shrugged. Buttercup walked ahead. I stopped holding the door to see if it will stay that way. It stayed open so I went down after her. "It's a dead end!" I heard her yelled. I saw her walking back. "So this thing is empty. Why bother hiding it?" I asked. "It must be an old vault or something." Buttercup guessed. "Let's go back." I sighed. This was no fun. Buttercup stopped. "Didn't you say you were keeping the door opened? If not and that closed, we are screwed. It is a one way door." I nodded. "I tested and it stayed opened." We started walking back and we heard a door slam. It went pitch black. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and we ran to see the door closed. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Buttercup raged. "Let's just try to find a way out." I said. If anything bad happened, I would lose my head. I started running to the end of the vault. Just so she can't kill me. "I can't believe this!" Buttercup yelled. She must have wanted to go to the end of the vault so she could find a way out because we bumped into each other. I fell on my back and she landed on top of me. Our lips touched. We were kissing! I am dead.

0-0-0-0

Brick POV

I was walking in the hall with Blossom. I didn't know she was a princess! I thought she was a cute, random girl singing a song. Well, she didn't know I was a prince. So I guess were even. We were walking and a sign caught my eye. "File Room" it read. Nice. Blossom must have seen it because she squealed and ran into the room. That's, something we have in common. I walked into the room to see files everywhere on a table with four chairs. There were about five file cabinets and one of them was tipped over. "Wow." Blossom said by surprise. She started walking towards one of the cabinets when a rat came out of nowhere. Blossom screamed and was about to fall. "Blossom!" I shouted and grabbed her arm before she fell. Our faces were close as I got her to her feet. "T-thanks." She blushed. "No problem." I said. Our lips were about to touch when we heard a scream. Dang it! "That sounded like Buttercup." Blossom whispered. She ran out of the room towards the scream. I followed close behind. We were just passing this metal door when we heard, "YOU ARE DEAD!" Blossom and I stopped in our tracks. "Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard my brother yell. We opened the door and Butch came tumbling out. "Thank god." He said getting up. Buttercup came out and had an annoyed look on her face. "THIS IDIOT LOCKED US UP IN THERE!" She yelled. "Just calm down." Blossom said to her sister. Before another word was spoken, we heard a loud crash from where we came from. We all ran towards the main entrance area to see a smashed lamp near Lord Ken. Dang it, our Mother got mad. Bubbles and Boomer came out of the way they came. "I can't believe we even arrange this meeting!" Mother yelled. "Well you're the one wants my Kingdom for the war to stop!" Lord Ken yelled. Our mother growled. "It is a tradition! If a Kingdom takes another Kingdom's Marking, the only way for peace is the Kingdom who stole the Kingdom's marking gives their Kingdom land up!" "It is your Kingdom's fault for being stupid by making it a rock! A rock can easily be moved and stolen!" Lord Ken raged. "Wait," Buttercup interrupted. "This idiot over here knew where the dumb rock was. We shouldn't give up our Kingdom because you are too stupid to take it back!" Buttercup pointed to Butch for "This idiot."Lord Ken smiled to his daughter but still yelled at our mother, "I agree! If it can be moved why not take it back and we can have peace?" "It's the principle of it! Either give up your land or the war will still rage on and endanger your daughters!" Mother smirked and glanced at the girls. "Are you threatening me and my daughters?" Lord Ken growled. Our mother just smirked. "THAT'S IT!" Buttercup yelled and stormed out of the room to go outside. "Blossom, please make sure your sister doesn't get anything from the carriage." Lord Ken asked his eldest. Blossom nodded and went to get Buttercup. Lord Ken looked our mother right in the eye. "I will not give up my Kingdom because of your stupidity." There was a yell from outside. "PUT THAT DOWN BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles sighed and went out to make sure everything was alright. "Boys," Mother started. "We are leaving." Lord Ken got up and left. We waited a few minutes inside so our Mother could calm down. We started leaving and going outside. Well, that could have gone better. When we were outside, Buttercup had a sword and her sisters were in front of her. Lord Ken was standing nearby face palming. "Buttercup please put down the sword." Bubbles begged. Blossom ordered, "PUT DOWN THE SWORD!" Buttercup saw us and threw the sword over her sister's head. It was aimed right at our mother. No had time to react but the sword sliced through our mother's dress. The sword land near her feet. It left a long cut through her dress and it cut her leg a little. "DANG IT!" Buttercup yelled. Our mother picked it up and threw it back at the girls! Crap! But the thing is it never made contact with the girls. It ended up in a tree. What? It was aimed right at them! Weird. The girls and Ken looked shocked. So did us. But our mother got over it quickly and smiled evilly. "Well, consider it a warning. And Ken, you change your mind about giving up your kingdom. Just send a messenger." Our mom went into the carriage and we followed. Before I got in, I toke a final glance at Blossom who was talking to her sisters. I can't believe my mom tried killing them. I sat down in the carriage and the ride went in silence.

0-0-0-0

Buttercup POV

"I can't believe you did that young lady!" Our dad scowled. "What? Lady Pain in the Neck deserved it! She threatened us!" I grumbled. "I wonder how the sword didn't hit us. It was aimed at us." Blossom wondered. Our dad sighed, "Well, at least you didn't get hurt. Buttercup because of your action, you girls are not allowed to leave the castle. "WHAT!?" The three of us yelled. "I don't care girls. It is final." He said looking out the window. After a few minutes, we reached the castle depressed. How could we not go out? I needed to meet up with Butch to kill him for kissing me. I never got a chance to while in the vault. He cried for help like a wimp before I could. Maybe I can sneak out to kill him. I am a spy after all.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! I know it been forever since the last chapter and I am sorry. School is still a pain and I had more homework than ever. Also, my computer was a little slow so I called my friend who is a computer expert. She said I should try cleaning out my flies. I cleaned out some of my files so I get up for a drink. When I get back, most of my files are deleted. I am pretty sure it was my sister. But long story short, I lost the original chapter 6. This is a duplicate. Now more important stuff, the winners of the OC contest is revealed! First one goes to, Kittie Catty! Her OC is Kittie "Candy" Catty! When Blossom saw the hint of magenta in chapter 4, it was actually Candy. Plus, I am including Candy's sisters too! One of Candy's sisters is Kit or "Cola." She will mostly help Blossom. By mostly help Blossom I mean, you need to wait and find out. Candy's final sister is Kitten or known as "Cake." It is all of the Catty sisters because there are three Puffs. It is the same reason towards PippElulu and her OC's! One of the OC's is, Lucyana Cimorelli! She was the crazy chick who ran in front of the carriage. Plus, she was the one who redirected the sword from hitting the Puffs. How? You got to wait and see! Lucyana's sisters are Annika and Brianna! Lucyana, Annika, and Brianna are actually based of PippElulu and her sisters. She is part of quintuplets. She is Lucyana and her OC's sisters are her sisters in real life. Minus one though. So, that wrap's it up! I will make sure to upload more often. Leave a review and say what you think! Freedom of speech people!


End file.
